


Hideyoshi Nagachika's Blogging Adventures

by Alisontheperson



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Akira's Cat, Amon's Eyebrows, Blog, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, angsty teenagers, sort of crack?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisontheperson/pseuds/Alisontheperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hideyoshi Nagachika was a clever person, had a naturally helpful and caring disposition, and was great at reading people and solving problems. What did he do with these skills? He ran an internet advice blog, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Amon's Insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there everyone. First off, I'd like to thank my wonderful friend chennychenchinchen (http://archiveofourown.org/users/chennychenchinchen/pseuds/chennychenchinchen) for both betaing this for me and giving me the original idea. Thanks a ton! Second, I'd just like to warn you all that this was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing that I'm not sure I'll even continue. If I do, updates will be sporadic, sorry about that. Also, the length of each chapter will vary greatly, just a heads up. That's all!

Hideyoshi Nagachika was a clever person, had a naturally helpful and caring disposition, and was great at reading people and solving problems. What did he do with these skills? He helped his best friend through some incredibly rough patches in his life, he tracked an infamous serial killer and ghoul, and he joined the CCG.

 

He also ran an internet advice blog.

 

Yes, Hide used his analytical mind and caring personality to help those on the internet who needed advice about things from home problems to relationships. He even helped people those who just wanted to rant about how much life sucked. What a wonderful way to use his talents.

 

***

 

Hide settled down on his couch with his laptop and a cup of coffee, ready to begin his work for the day. He started up the computer and logged into his blog, noticing gleefully that he had a request for advice in his inbox. He opened it with a smile, always happy to see new messages.

 

_Hello. I recently stumbled upon your blog, and you seem to know well enough what you’re doing, so I thought I would come to you for a bit of advice. You see, I’m usually pretty confident about my looks. However, one certain part of my face stands out more than anything else, and it... bothers me. It’s my eyebrows. They’ve been a problem for me for a while now, and I feel like everyone stares at them. Just last week, I heard one of my co-workers refer to me as “swooshy brows.”_

 

Hide had to stop reading for a moment to chuckle. He had never, in the entire time he’d run his blog, come across someone so awkward and insecure about their eyebrows of all things. He’d had people come to him for relationship advice, people who just needed someone to vent to about life in general, people who were insecure about things like their weight or even breast size, but never someone so upset about _eyebrows._ And what was with that nickname? Swooshy brows? Now Hide _really_ wanted to see a picture.

 

He shook the thought away and resumed reading.

 

_I would pluck them, but I’m afraid that that’ll just make everything worse. I would very much appreciate some advice on what I should do. In case it helps you to advise me, I have attached a photo of myself along with this message._

_Thank you,_

_Anon_Amon_

_P.S. Here’s the picture. As you can see, it is only my eyes and eyebrows, as I would like to remain mostly anonymous._

_ _

 

Hide grinned widely and began laughing uncontrollably as soon as he saw the image and username.

 

“Oh god, oh _god_ !” he wheezed into the empty apartment. “Of _course_ it would be Amon-san, _of course_! This is just too great!”

 

As his laughter died down to quiet chuckles, Hide grabbed his computer from where it had fallen during his laugh attack, rubbed his hands together in excitement, and began typing his reply.

 

_Dear Anon_Amon,_

_I’m sorry to hear that! People shouldn’t judge you for something you can’t control  ಠ╭╮ಠ Unfortunately, people do mean things like that whether they should or not. As for advice, I don’t think that you should pluck them. Not only would it probably, like you said, make things worse, it  would also just show everyone that they got to you. Instead, you should wear those sweet eyebrows with pride \ (•◡•) / I think that they look rly cool tbh. And if some little punk wants to call you swooshy eyebrows, then let him. Heck, you could consider it a compliment! If you really wanna show people that you don’t care what they think and you’re proud of your eyebrows, and if you feel bold enough, you could even make your eyebrows more obvious with pencil or something! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to, but you totally could. I personally always strive to stand out, but if that’s not how you think, then that’s completely fine. Now before I go, I’ll repeat one last thing._ **_Don’t feel ashamed of your super on-point eyebrow game._ ** _Not a lot of people are blessed with eyebrows as unique and cool as yours, so don’t be feel upset about them. You look great, man! ♥‿♥ Have a super rest of your day, and don’t let anyone get you down about those rad swooshes. Mr. Sunshine out (ᵔᴥᵔ)!_

 

Hide leaned back on his couch and sighed as he pressed the “reply” button on his computer, satisfied with his response. He smiled to himself, happy that he had been able to help someone he knew.

 

***

 

When Hide came into work the next day, he just about choked on his morning coffee and almost started crying when he saw Amon’s obviously thicker eyebrows.


	2. Relationship Advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before the chapter starts, I would like to apologize for being so late. I meant to have this up last Wednesday, but I was sick all last week, and I couldn't work on this. But, I'm all better, so the next chapter should be out much sooner! Also, I would like to note that these chapter kind of jump around in the Tokyo Ghoul timeline, as you probably guessed. I just wanted to make sure you guys knew that, because I plan on eventually introducing :re characters. Oh, and huge thanks to my beta, chennychenchinchen! There were a lot of mistakes in this chapter, and she was super helpful in suggesting things and fixing my mess ups. Enjoy the chapter!

Hide huffed in boredom as he threw himself onto his couch. The past few days had been relatively uneventful for him, and he had nothing to keep him occupied.

 

Starting up his computer and clicking onto his blog, Hide hoped vehemently that he’d have at least one interesting message asking for advice. Otherwise, Hide’s only other option was to watch cat videos on YouTube. 

 

Upon loading, Hide perked up at the sight of a message in his inbox. He clicked on it and waited for his outdated computer to open the message with baited breath, crossing his fingers and praying to any god that would listen that the message would be something interesting.

 

As soon as it was ready, Hide dove in and began reading. 

 

_ Dear Mr. Sunshine, _

_ Bonjour monsieur. I have heard from others online that you offer very helpful advice, so I’ve decided to come to you for assistance in some... relationship issues. _

 

Oh yes. This is  _ exactly  _ what Hide needed. He clapped his hands gleefully and giggled as though he were a child on Christmas morning, and continued reading.

 

_ You see, there’s someone who I absolutely adore, but I seem to have left a bad impression. Ever since our recent dinner date, he’s been avoiding me and has even gone so far as to blatantly give me the cold shoulder! Ah, such heartbreak! _

 

Hide had to stifle a snicker at that one. There really were some weird people on the internet.

 

_ I would try to let him go, but he’s just so... dolce! Thus, I come to you, mon ami, for advice on how to capture the attention of mi amor. Please, if you have any ideas on how I can make him mine, I would love very much to hear them. Tschuss, _

_                                                                                                           -Gucciyama _

 

Hide chuckled to himself lightly as he finished reading the message. This had to be one of the weirdest request for relationship advice he had ever gotten Not that the situation itself was so unique, but rather the way the request was written.". Hide had never encountered anyone who used so many different languages in conversation, nor had he ever come across anyone who could be this dramatic through an online message.

 

Dismissing the thought, Hide began typing up his advice.

 

_ Dear Gucciyama, _

_ Having the one you love ignore you is the worst, I feel for you man :”( If you want to fix things and make him like you again, then I think the first step should be figuring out what you did wrong in the first place. It may be tough to admit that you’re in the wrong or that you messed up, but you have to do it if you want to move forward  (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧! On the date, did you do something that could have made him uncomfortable?  For example, did you try to kiss him, or did you get too touchy (• ε •)? If you still want my advice after you’ve figured out what you did that upset him, then hit me up for the next step in getting him to like you again \ (•◡•) /! Mr. Sunshine out (ᵔᴥᵔ)! _

 

Hide clicked send and leaned back on his couch as he waited for the response. He would have sent all of his advice in one message, but Hide wanted to know what the guy had done before he offered him any additional help.

 

He didn’t have to wait long.

 

_ Dear Mr. Sunshine, _

_ Thank you very much for the wonderful advice so far. I know what I did that may have upset him, but it’s a bit hard for me to admit to you. Before I confess to you what I did, please note that while it may seem strange or an obvious mistake to one who wasn’t there, if you had been in my place, I am quite certain you would have done the same thing. _

 

Oh, now Hide was  _ really  _ curious. What had this guy done that was apparently so bad? Because really, short of trying to murder your date, how big of a mistake could a person make?

 

_ You see, monsieur, I tried to eat my date. _

 

What the actual fuck.

 

Hide turned the brightness up on his computer screen, pulled the device closer to his face, and reread it, assuming he had made a mistake.

 

Upon closer inspection, Hide found that he had not, in fact, read it wrong. Hide really,  _ really  _ hoped that by “eat” he meant something sexual that he just didn’t want to say the actual word for. If not...

 

Hide shivered at that last thought and quickly shooed it out of his mind in favor of reading the rest of the message, hoping that it would contain some answers.

 

_ Yes, I attempted to eat him when he clearly didn’t want that. I know that it was quite an obvious mistake, but I just couldn’t control myself. Now that I have acknowledged what I did wrong, what would you suggest I do next? Tschuss, _

_                                                                                                              -Gucciyama _

__

Hide sigh heavily as he clicked the reply button. As his fingers hovered over the keys, he realized that he had almost absolutely no idea where to start.

 

Huffing, he placed his hands over his eyes in aggravation. At this point, Hide wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry. How was he supposed to give relationship advice to someone who had “tried to eat” their date?!

 

_ At least I’m not bored anymore _ , Hide thought, trying to be optimistic.

 

Groaning one final time, Hide removed his hands from his face and set his fingers back to the computer keys. A few moments later, he began typing up his reply.

 

_ Dear Gucciyama, _

_ Ahahaha, that  _ does  _ seem like quite a big mistake, assuming you mean “eat” in the way I think you do (；一_一). This is a very delicate situation, and you don’t want to ruin your chances with this guy, if you haven’t already. The best course of action at this point, I think, would be to try to regain his trust. The first step should be apologizing for your actions. If he accepts, then you could maybe hang out with him in group outings as opposed to just the two of you ˙ ͜ʟ˙ Otherwise, he might feel threatened or unsafe (• ◡•). After you two get a little bit more comfortable, you could start doing stuff alone with him, but still in public places (◕‿◕✿). Only stuff that he’s okay with tho. You don’t want to push him too much ( ﾟヮﾟ). If you can do that, then I think it should be fine if you just go from there. I hope this helped you, and I wish you the best of luck! Mr. Sunshine out (ᵔᴥᵔ)! _

 

Smiling at the way the message had turned out, Hide pressed the send button. It didn’t take long for Gucciyama’s last response to come.

 

_ Dear Mr. Sunshine, _

_ Ah, what wonderful advice, mon ami! I’ll be sure to take your suggestions to heart, and with luck, I’ll be once again in my love’s good graces in no time! Merci, monsieur Sunshine, merci! Tschuss, _

_                                    -Gucciyama _

__

Seeing the man’s enthusiasm and apparent obsessiveness, Hide winced as he realized that he may have just sicced a stalker on some poor, innocent person. Sending a silent apology to whatever unfortunate soul had garnered the attention of Gucciyama, Hide closed his computer, done with advising people for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... thoughts? I don't know, I'm not sure if this one is as good as the last one, but it was late and I had wanted to do this chapter since the beginning, so yeah. If you liked it, feel free to drop me a comment or leave a kudos. If you want to see any other characters or situations, I'd love it if you left your ideas in the comments. Until next chapter!


	3. Cat-Tastrophe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for all of the kudos and comments so far, they really mean a lot to me! Also haha I'm so sorry I meant to have this out last week but I kinda procrastinated a lot. I only had to finish the last paragraph, too. Whoops. As usual, I'd like the thank my lovely beta and friend chennychenchinchen for her help! You rock bruh~
> 
> Btw I'm super proud of this chapter name

 

Hide sat at his kitchen table and opened his computer, logging in to his blog page, just like he did almost everyday after work. However, unlike usual, Hide was surprised to see six messages in his inbox. He usually had only one or two when he checks his blog after work. Curious, he opened his messages and began scrolling through them. As he scrolled, his eyes widened.

 

They were all from the same person.

 

And not only were they all from the same person, but they had all been sent in the past two hours, the most recent one having been sent only ten minutes ago. Scrolling down to the bottom of the page, Hide clicked on the first message, intensely curious as to what this person was so desperate for advice on.

 

_ Mr. Sunshine, _

_ I need help. I thought that I could handle it, but as they day wore on, it just kept getting worse. So, as a last resort before I hire a professional, I come to you. This morning, I had to take my cat to the vet. I’ve done this many times before, and aside from a few nasty looks, she’s never resented me for it. This time, however, she was given an immunization she’s supposed to get every three years and an immunization against a recently spreading virus along with her usual yearly shot. I knew that she was angry at me for it, but I didn’t think that she would take it as far as she did. _

 

_ When I returned home and let her out of her cat carrier, she stalked away towards my couch, presumably to brood. So, thinking that nothing was wrong, I began heading to my room. I was stopped, however, by a ripping sounds. Worried, I hurried over to where the cat had disappeared to, and found her shredding the side of my couch, the look on her face positively spiteful and more than a little smug. I locked her in my bedroom, where she meowed grumpily for about five minutes before going silent. I became concerned almost immediately, and went to check on her. What I saw was an act of pure, unadulterated hate. I had walked in on her right in the middle of peeing on my curtains. After that, I threw her into the bathroom, where she is right now. My cat is normally wonderfully behaved, so I have never had to deal with anything like this before. Please, if you have any advice to offer, any at all, feel free to share. _

_          -Bad Cat-titude _

 

Hide, stuck somewhere between laughing at and pitying this person, wasted no time in opening the next message.

 

_ Mr. Sunshine, _

_ Hello. I am sending you this second message to both apologize for bothering you and to tell you that I no longer require help. I let my cat out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes ago, and everything is fine. She went to go eat her food as soon as she got out, and is now lounging on my window sill. She seems to have forgiven me. Again, I’m sorry for overreacting, and I won’t be bothering you again. _

_      -Bad Cat-titude _

 

This second message confused Hide. If she had everything under control by the second message, then why were there four more? Realization dawned on Hide almost immediately.

 

The cat wasn’t done yet.

 

Opening the next message confirmed Hide’s thought almost instantly.

 

_ Mr. Sunshine, _

_ I was wrong. So, so wrong. My cat has most certainly  _ not  _ forgiven me yet. When she had gone to eat her food after being released from the bathroom, I will admit that she ate more than usual, which I found a bit strange, but ignored. I shouldn't have ignored it. Apparently, she was eating so much food for a reason. That reason was the vomit on my shoes. Not five minutes after I sent you the second message, she waltzed into my bedroom, crouched over my nicest work shoes, and began violently expelling the contents of her stomach all over them. Please, I’ve tried looking online, but all the articles I’ve read say that I should either call a professional or start spraying her when she does something bad. However, I’ve tried spraying her, and that only seems to fuel her fury. If you can, please give me some advice. _

_                              -Bad Cat-titude _

 

Hide was beginning to feel genuinely sorry for this person. He was also, however, laughing his ass off at the entire situation. After he was done laughing, he opened the next one.

 

_ Mr. Sunshine, _

_ I can’t take it anymore. Needing a break from my cat’s insanity, I went into my room, locked the door, and laid down for a short nap. Big mistake. I was awakened by a crashing sound less than twenty minutes later, and hurried out of my room to investigate. While I was sleeping, it seems that the cat hopped up onto my counter, shed her fur all over the area, and then proceeded to push my favorite mug off of the counter, shattering it on the floor below. When I went to remove her, I saw something that made my blood boil. Her face... Her smile... How can cats even look so goddamn smug!? She’s just sitting there, liking her paw, and  _ grinning  _ at me. As soon as you can, I need help. Please. _

_  -Bad Cat-titude _

 

Hide didn’t waste even a second in opening the second to last message.

 

_ Mr. Sunshine, _

_ I’m about ready to throw my beloved cat out the window at this point. The little monster it climbing in all of my clean laundry baskets and getting fur all over my work clothes. I have no doubt that she knows exactly what she’s doing, and that just makes it worse. How do I make it stop!? Has my cat been possessed by Satan? Do I have to bring in a priest to perform an exorcism? By this point, I would be fine with sacrificing a virgin to the gods if it meant she would stop this madness. I think I’m going to go insane if this keeps up. _

_                            -Bad Cat-titude _

 

Wincing as he read that one, Hide was suddenly thankful that his mother had never allowed him to get a cat as a child.

 

_ Mr. Sunshine, _

_ She’s the devil. There is no other explanation for what she’s been doing. Even now, as I type this, she is sniffing around for something else to destroy. Oh my god. No. She just... She found the cord to my computer charger, and is currently chewing on it, very slowly, and staring me in the eyes. She doesn’t look even the least bit apologetic. Only smug. She is nothing more than a ball of pure vengefulness. I can’t take this anymore. Help me. I have work in the morning, and I already called in sick to take care of this beast today. I need advice, and I need it asap. _

_           -Bad Cat-titude _

 

And that was the last one. Hide stared at his computer, allowing his brain to process what he’d just read. Thinking, Hide couldn’t really come up with a time when he’d felt worse for someone on his blog. Deciding that he had no choice but to help this poor, tortured soul, he got immediately to writing his response.

 

_ Dear Bad Cat-titude, _

_ omG THAT’S TERRIBLE（╯°□°）╯!!!!! YOUR CAT SOUNDS LIKE PURE EVIL!!!! I’m really really sorry that it took me so long to respond, but I just got back from work. Either way, I’m here now, so I’m gonna stop stalling and get right into the helping ｡◕‿‿◕｡! As you’ve most likely already figured out, cats are typically vengefully creatures with their own agendas. If you get in their way or make them upset, they will do everything in their power to get back at you. However, if you give them some kind of special treat or gift as an apology, (´・ω・)っ由 then they should calm down \ (•◡•) / You can’t just get them some cheap cat toy tho, that’ll only make them feel insulted. No, you have to get them something they don’t usually get. From what I know ***** , getting them a catnip plant is the best decision (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧ . That should not only keep them occupied for a while, but it’ll also calm the cat down significantly. I hope this helped, good luck Bad Cat-titude! Mr Sunshine out (ᵔᴥᵔ)!  _

 

Hide sat and stared at his screen for a few minutes after hitting send, more than a little curious to see if the person was going to respond. Not too long after, he got a reply.

 

_ Mr. Sunshine, _

_ Thank you so much for your help. I’m going out right now to buy some catnip plants. I can’t thank you enough Mr. Sunshine. I really hope this works.  _

_        -Bad Cat-titude _

 

Hide smiled at his computer, immensely glad to be able to help this person with such a huge problem. Looking at his clock, Hide did a double take. He hadn’t realized how late it had gotten. Shutting his computer and stretching, Hide headed to his kitchen to make a quick dinner, done with blogging for the day.

 

***

 

Hide walked around the CCG building the next morning half asleep. Despite attempting to go to bed early the night before, he was still tired. Blinking blearily as he made his rounds delivering files, Hide stepped into Akira’s workspace, ready to hand her whatever papers he had for her. As soon as he saw her though, he was wide awake. 

 

Her normally pristine clothes were speckled with little gray cat hairs, and she was wearing sneakers instead of her usual work shoes. When he stepped closer to her to hand her her papers, he also noticed something else off about her. A certain smell clinging to her. He sniffed discretely, trying to determine what it was. It smelled kind of sweet and faintly minty. Wait... Was that... Catnip?

 

As soon as that realization entered his mind, along with everything else he noticed about Akira that morning, a wide grin stretched Hide’s features and he began obnoxiously smothering a bout of laughter. When Akira gave him a look between confused and annoyed, Hide took a deep breath and calmed his laughing to low chuckles.

 

“So...” Hide said, unable to wipe the grin off his face as he very pointedly took in Akira’s appearance. “How’s your cat doing?” 

  
At the scowl that Akira gave him, no doubt realizing immediately he was making fun of her appearance, Hide began laughing again, harder this time.

 

That laughing soon turned into pained wheezing when Hide received a Mado Punch to the gut. As he crumpled to the floor under the force of the investigator’s fist, only one thing went through Hide’s mind.

  
_ Worth it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Personal headcanon that Hide loves animals and pets and knows a lot about then :''')
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact: this chapter was inspired by the fact that cats are pure evil and I hate them :)
> 
> I hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'm sorry for it being so late. If you liked it, please leave a comment/kudos, I'd really appreciate it. See you next chapter! (hopefully I can get my shit together and get it out sooner-)


	4. Ayato The Steryotypically Angsty Teeager

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY IMPORTANT INFO:
> 
>  
> 
> Yes, this fic has not been abandoned! I'm really sorry about how late this is, truly, I am. This chapter was late for a few reasons, the first reason being the fact that I reread this time and time again, made a ton of little tiny edits, and I still just don't really like this chapter that much. However, I didn't want to just leave the fic without any recent updates, so I'm posting this chapter anyway. The second reason is because my current home life is fairly stressful lately, and because of that, I am severely lacking motivation to write. Because of a lack of motivation, the next chapter will most likely be a lot later than this one, and I'm sorry about that.
> 
>  
> 
> Now with that out of the way, you can start reading. I hope you guys don't hate this train wreck of a chapter too much!

Hide groaned lowly as he took a sip of coffee before opening up his computer, rubbing his right temple with his free hand. He had a killer headache this morning, but it was his duty to help his followers, dammit, and he wasn’t gonna let a little bit of pain stop him! As the page containing his new messages loaded, he took a big swig of coffee.

 

When he looked back at his screen, he read a few lines of his most recent message and began choking on his beverage.

 

_Omg im so mad I just can’t even right now! my life sucks so much my parents are ded and my sister hats me and i have no frends my age and no one understands me and i just cant stand my life!!1!_

 

After quite a bit of coughing and sputtering, he looked back, scanning the text on his computer rapidly and nope, he wasn’t hallucinating.

 

He had actually received a stereotypical angsty rant about how much life sucks. Dear god.

 

If he was being honest, Hide wasn’t sure whether he should be laughing right now or cursing his bad luck. Right now, it kind of felt like the latter, seeing as the grammar and spelling was _really_ aggravating his headache.

 

“It’s days like these that make me wonder why I get up in the morning.” Hide sighed to his laptop. He groaned loudly, knowing that he would have to finish the message and answer it eventually. If he didn’t, his followers would lose trust in him, and the angsty teen would probably just send him another message anyway.

 

With that in mind, Hide downed some headache medicine, cracked his neck, and went back to reading the shitstorm that was this message.

 

_I mean, wat even gives her the right to even judge me!? she always calls me a shitty brat and shes just so high and mighty even tho shes so much weeker than me and it pisses me off! im 15 and im already working to do sumthing good but every1 hates what my group and me r doing! u know y? Bc we r ghouls! Yeah, that’s right, im a ghoul and im not afraid to admit it! Yeah i'm differnt but u know what if you wanna fuckin judge me than do that bc i dont care!_

 

Hide stared at his computer screen incredulously. Did he read that right? He read it again. Yup. This person just admitted to being a human-hating man-eating monster like he was admitting to being gay or something! What was _wrong_ with this dude!?

 

Was he just some kind of ghoul wannabe, or was he just that stupid? Hide shook his head. Either way, he had to keep reading. This was too good to stop.

 

_i hate damn humans who think their so much better then ghouls bc they can eat a ton of foods. they hate ghouls just bc their differnt! my life is teh literal worst i just cant take this shit anymore im so done. even my mom and dad are ded but they were weak jsut like my sis so i gotta be the strong 1. i have so much pressure on me! i have to b strong and i have to hunt to eat and have to follow ordrs in my organization and i have to go on stupid missions and my life is just so hard and unfair. No1 knows what im going thru noone understands me!!!_

  _-Ayabro_

 

Hide blinked. He reread the entire message. Then he blinked again.

 

_“Wow.”_

 

That was all that Hide could say. Just... wow. Hide was a nice person, so of course he wasn’t going to make fun of the guy, but what was he supposed to say to this? “Hey man, it sucks that your entire family is either dead or hates you, but it’ll get better soon! And not everyone looks down on or despises ghouls, that’s just a generalization. I, for one, _love_ ghouls!” Yeah, no.

 

Hide sunk into his couch, arms crossed over his chest and eyes scrunched as he tried to think up a reply that would satisfy “Ayabro” without also killing a large amount of Hide’s brain cells.

 

After a few minutes of deep thought, Hide hoisted himself back into a sitting position on his couch and began typing quickly.

 

_Dear Ayabro,_

_Oh god, that sucks (ʘᗩ ʘ)! You’re right, to be honest. I can’t even begin to understand what you’re going through, being a ghoul along with everything else. Not that there’s anything wrong with ghouls!_

 

Hide cringed at that line. Could he have worded that any more awkwardly? He decided to keep it though, seeing as he couldn’t think of anything better at the moment.

 

_I bet that everything will get better if you just keep at it ｡◕‿◕｡ If you just talk to your sister, I’m sure you can work things out（⌒▽⌒ ）And about not being accepted because you’re a ghoul, just_

 

Hide stared at his computer, picking his next words carefully. He didn’t want to offend the guy, but he also wanted to offer some kind of real advice... He deleted the last sentence and tried again.

 

_If you feel like you’re left out or no one accepts you, try talking to those closest to you! I’m sure that no matter what you think, you have at least a few friends who you can talk to \ (•◡•) / Just focus on the good in your life, maybe try talking your problems out with those you have an issue with, and have a nice day. Until next time! Mr. Sunshine out (ᵔᴥᵔ)!_

 

“Aaaaand send!”

Hide leaned back in exhaustion, a sigh leaving his mouth. At least it was over now. With that thought, Hide grinned. Despite how difficult and fairly annoying that had been, Hide had gotten it done. In fact, he was feeling pretty proud of himself. He’d powered through this atrocious mess of incoherent spelling and grammar and helped someone who-

 

_Ping!_

 

Hide’s train of thought was cut short by the chiming sound coming from his computer alerting him of a new message. Hide stared at the little number one next to his notifications and clicked on it with shaking hands.

 

Just as Hide feared, the message was from Ayabro. He opened it, dreading the worst.

 

_ugh i get that ur jsut trying to help, but cmon man dont u think i've tried all of taht already???? you humans just dont understand all my problems and the stuf i have to deal with. hell, its not just humans._ no one _undersands me!! watever, at least u tried to help, unlike every1 else in my shitty life. if i ever need 2 rant again, imma come to you, bc u at least lisen without tellin me off liek every1 else. see ya_

_-Ayabro_

 

“You’ve got to be _fucking_ kidding me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought of this. If you liked it and think I should continue it, then drop me a comment. Also, while I do have ideas for at least a few more chapters, I would love to hear your ideas as well. So if you have any, feel free to share 'em! That is all. Have a nice rest of your day, and I'll see you next time I update, whenever that may be. Bye!


End file.
